<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密 by Burningthelastquarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951033">秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningthelastquarter/pseuds/Burningthelastquarter'>Burningthelastquarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningthelastquarter/pseuds/Burningthelastquarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我有一个秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>我有一个秘密。<br/>因为我有一个老婆。<br/>当然不是户口本上的老婆，被国家登记的，怎么能算秘密。</p><p>还是先介绍一下自己吧，我，勉强事业有成，有车有房有孩子，男的。<br/>我的秘密老婆呢，也是男的。<br/>看到这儿你会认为我是1，但是你错了，我是0。</p><p>但是0怎么能叫1老婆呢？<br/>这件事我考虑了很久，才有了答案。<br/>我养他，我进门他会和我脱衣服，我睡起来他会给我做好饭，我们没有脸红过。<br/>这个不就是当代贤妻良母的典范吗？<br/>我喊句老婆，真不过分。</p><p>二</p><p>我和我老婆，对，户口本上的那位。<br/>实际上是各取所需。年轻时候她图我好看，她爸图我有脑子，我呢，贼拉纯粹，我图钱，图地位。<br/>当然也不是说我现在的一起都是靠户口本上那位做起来的，一劳永逸不被发现的最佳办法就是斩草除根。<br/>当然了，有地位的男人绝不会自己动手，有地位的男人也绝不止这一点点龌龊事。<br/>我能想到这一步，多亏了我那喝多之后向我吐真言的岳父大人。<br/>一将成万骨枯呗，谁不是这样呢。</p><p>现在我和老婆很和平，老婆她爸进牢里，她妈进养老院，我给她钱生活，她也照样活得下去。是不是特没心没肺，属实，比缺心眼我老婆就没输过。<br/>同时这也是我挑中她的一点。<br/>毕竟看脸的又没脑子的，如今真不好找。</p><p>三</p><p>我和我老婆，啊不是刚才说的那位。是我那1。</p><p>怎么说呢，我和他纯属巧合。</p><p>我升上去之后包养过太多莺莺燕燕，纯的，欲的，浪的，或者三者兼得的，说句实在话我腻了。<br/>甭管年龄多少，爸爸哥哥不能少。<br/>甭想新鲜几天，操腻恶心才算完。<br/>无非这两句，完美概括我的包养生活前半部分。</p><p>后来我遇到一朋友，害，就酒桌那种。<br/>喝一圈举杯同庆，喝两斤称兄道弟。<br/>为了一项目拉拢我，用喝多了又吐了两三次的那张醉醺醺的臭嘴给我说，诶，兄弟，老哥给你整个新鲜的。<br/>又塞给我一房卡，嚯，这我没法拒绝啊。</p><p>人生头一次睡小男孩，怎么说呢，滋味还是不同的。<br/>小姑娘屁股翘，我愿意背入的时候又揉又掐，或者扇几巴掌，咬两口。<br/>小男孩屁股翘，我只愿意扒开那两坨肉，看看里面的屁眼长了几根毛，影不影响我操他。</p><p>不过话说回来，那晚上的小男孩，真的耐操又懂事。<br/>我把鸡巴捅进去的时候足够湿润，像之前我操水最多又能潮吹那女的，夹的又是不同与女孩的紧。<br/>如你所料，我第一次很快就射了。<br/>可我不觉得丢人，小男孩低而媚的叫声，浅褐色的奶尖，吃了我精液的小嘴，都在让我兴奋。</p><p>射了几次我忘了，生意人嘛不计较这些。<br/>项目做成了我又和那老哥喝了一次酒，冷不丁的过问了一下那小子，老哥笑得像偷到鸡的狐狸，贱嗖嗖来了句，老弟你那晚真给劲，那小孩自己说射了四次尿了三回，直接去医院住了俩礼拜。<br/>我应了一声，没说话。<br/>但我知道，我的后半部分包养，以一个男孩开头，但绝不会以这个男孩结尾。</p><p>四</p><p>说到这儿，我硬了。<br/>但我看着我的鸡巴从冠沟留下的体液，没有丝毫想撸一发的欲望。<br/>因为我被我那位老婆干屁眼干了一年了，可能是被操的太舒服了，只要鸡巴一硬，我的屁眼就开始收缩，能不能流肠液我不知道，我只知道我想被操，不然我射不出来。<br/>真难搞。<br/>但我还想忍忍或者还想多写一下。</p><p>我老婆是我在酒吧挖到的，我以为是个硬汉0，没想到是个筋肉1。<br/>那个晚上我就体会到了我人生的第二个高潮，为什么说是第二个呢？<br/>因为第一个高潮是我操我初恋的时候，高中的讲台上，外面还有门卫巡逻，隐晦的刺激总让人心动。</p><p>唉，不写了，我老婆回来了，等我射完再写。</p><p>五</p><p>事后一支烟，赛过活神仙。<br/>这句话真没错。<br/>但是神仙总没人口吧。<br/>我老婆连我射完之后软塌塌的鸡巴都舔，真的是我的好老婆。</p><p>我刚和我老婆做了三次，一个客厅，一次卧室，一次浴池。<br/>客厅的壁纸还是要换一下，有纹路的不好，我老婆在背后操我的时候，磨的我奶尖生疼。<br/>老婆在我坐在他身上被操的时候，对着奶尖又舔又咬，妈的，破皮了，真的不舒服。<br/>但是我老婆服务到位，特别是喝我精液的样子，真的是该死的性感。</p><p>六</p><p>我老婆，怎么说呢，没办法下结论一人。<br/>但我就喜欢这怪脾气。</p><p>说的日常点，上一秒还在教室和我phone sex，下一秒就能因为下课老师点他去办公室，扔下我就跑。<br/>说的色情点，上一秒还在跪着吞咽我射出来的精液说好吃，下一秒就可以直接把鸡巴捅我屁眼里来一句，你也来尝尝我的。</p><p>可能因为他太不乖巧，偏于乖戾，深得我心。</p><p>七</p><p>写一下我们之间最长的一次做爱吧。</p><p>我放假了，带着我老婆去度假。<br/>去了四天，做了三天，剩下一天都在路上。</p><p>第一天做的时候在酒店的花园，不是私人的，但隐蔽性好。<br/>我靠着树，手勾着他的背，屁眼的放着我老婆的鸡巴，我的鸡巴在我俩的腹肌之间摩擦。前列腺液蹭的黏黏糊糊的，好像我和我老婆，黏黏糊糊但是见不得人。<br/>他弓着背，一只手抱着我的一条腿，唇舌在我的喉结和奶尖打转。<br/>我看他在我胸口吸奶，不由得想到他小时候这也这样喝母乳，莫名其妙涌上一股烦郁，报复性的把屁眼夹紧。<br/>他闷哼一声，停止抽插，咬着我的耳垂说，<br/>怎么，操了你快一年，觉得你屁眼被操松了，想夹紧留住我吗，骚货？<br/>我也没怎么解释，侧过头试图去亲他，他躲开了。我自讨没劲，也没再用劲。<br/>他笑了一下，又继续之前的工作。<br/>我先射，他再射。我把套从他半软的鸡巴上取下来打了个结，拿在手里，透着那一点点隐蔽的光看。<br/>我老婆照例蹲下舔我射在身上的精液，我摇了摇打结的套，没头没脑的问了一句，<br/>你真的喜欢吗？<br/>是的，没有宾语的问句，可以代指很多，比如我的钱，比如我和他的关系，比如我的精液，或者比如我。<br/>我老婆没说话，看了我一眼，问了句，<br/>你说什么？<br/>我打赌，我用我那成功商人的精明脑袋打赌，他听清了。<br/>我想了想回了句，没事。</p><p>第二天早上可以说是我们恶趣味的体现，当然，恶趣味只是一个幌子，说直白点，是我俩的性癖。<br/>睡起来不上厕所，趁着勃起就开始做。<br/>昨天背靠树上，磨破了皮，所以我选择背入，当然在露台上。<br/>从我的角度望去，所有人都是一个个小黑点，只有我老婆在我身后像个人，像一个正常的存在。<br/>我觉得我老婆有些兴致缺缺，因为他没有全部插入，可能也是我喜欢被填满的感觉，所以觉得他没兴趣。<br/>我抖着声音问了一句，怎么不全进来？<br/>我老婆说，在想怎么操你，你会喜欢。<br/>他让我手扶着栏杆，把腰放低，方便他骑上去。<br/>是的，我和我老婆像正在交配的狗，唯一的区别是，他给我打种，我不会下崽。<br/>那天除了我被他操射两次后操尿，尿的老远，他射了三次之后，尿到我屁眼里。<br/>我还记得他说的那些荤话。<br/>你真像一个发情的母狗，就知道挨操。<br/>小母狗是不是最爱吃主人的鸡巴。<br/>贱狗就不应该在外面逛，只能被我拴在身边。<br/>……<br/>所有的句子我都在说，嗯好是的。<br/>但是没想到，真的会这样。<br/>这是后话。</p><p>第三天，意想不到的sm。<br/>或者是，没有进行完的sm。<br/>我满怀期待的被铐在床上，没等来我老婆，等来查水表的警察。<br/>说实话，我没想到，或者是说，我没想到这一天来的这么快。</p><p>八</p><p>我是精明的商人，毋庸置疑。<br/>我早发现我的合同以微小的数量减少。<br/>我早发现我放税本的保险箱被动过。<br/>我早发现我老婆有几次说去买菜但是空手而归。<br/>我早发现我老婆有不止一个手机。</p><p>我在阳台被操那天，极佳的角度遮住了我老婆的脸，完美的露出了赤裸的，挨操的我。<br/>拍了一叠又一叠照片，发给我的合作伙伴，发给我的老婆孩子。</p><p>我偷税漏税满足我老婆一切要求的假账，依次出现。</p><p>甚至于第一次我睡小男孩的时候，我都被拍了下来。</p><p>是的，我的老婆，商业间谍。</p><p>九</p><p>我的权力被架空。<br/>我户口本上的老婆带着孩子和家里的存款跑到不知所踪。<br/>我被拘留。</p><p>我时常在想，我是什么人。<br/>我是一个烂人，烂到骨子里那种。<br/>为了钱和权，跟户口本上没心没肺那位结婚。<br/>为了掩盖秘密，我找人弄死了我的岳父。<br/>为了融入不同阶级，我开始了我的包养之旅，绝不带套，你得吃药，有了孩子，立马打掉。<br/>我有孩子但从没照顾过孩子。<br/>我有老婆但我从没爱过她。<br/>我有房子但我从来不回家。</p><p>可腐烂中也有一点幸存。<br/>是的，我的秘密老婆。<br/>我想问他你真的喜欢吗，那句省略宾语的句子。<br/>我想问的是你真的喜欢我吗？<br/>我得到的感情从不纯粹，我的老婆，我的生意伙伴，我的小情们。看脸，看利益，看钱。<br/>我以为我秘密老婆会不一样，但我发现还是错了，因为他为了利益，但不是图我的利益，而是想踩着我往上走。</p><p>九</p><p>我被保释出来，可笑的是，是秘密老婆。<br/>啊不，我现在一个老婆都没有了。<br/>我被他保释出来了。</p><p>他说，出来是有条件的，得做我的狗。<br/>我应了一声，走狗嘛谁不会。<br/>他看透了我的想法，讽刺的说了句，<br/>不是走狗，是母狗。天天在床上掰开屁股送到我鸡巴面前求我操你那种。<br/>我想了想，同意了。</p><p>这是我浑身上下唯一可取的，用着来换我免受牢狱之灾，很合适。</p><p>十</p><p>我被关起来，没日没夜的挨操，只要他回来，我就得伺候。<br/>肛裂过几次，也反抗过几次。<br/>结果无一是被揍一顿关起来。</p><p>后来我也学乖了，所以他放松了对我的一些界限。<br/>于是我有了台电视，只能看新闻和法治。<br/>但我很知足了。</p><p>具体哪一天我记不得了，我只记得那一天。<br/>新闻是他成为本省最有潜力公司的老板。<br/>法治是他替他的青梅给她的爸爸沉冤得雪。<br/>巧的是，他和他的青梅挽手一同出席。<br/>更巧的是，他青梅是我前妻。</p><p>哈哈，去他妈的世界。<br/>烂的不是我，我他妈的只是烂泥中的石头。<br/>隔脚碍事不长眼，浑身都是脏，却额外的缺心眼。</p><p>十一</p><p>我以为我才是烂人赢家。<br/>没想到我只是被选中铺路的。<br/>撺掇杀掉岳父是因为前妻之前引导过老头，让老头说出来。<br/>为什么前妻想杀老头，因为老头不同意前妻和他在一起。<br/>而我的犹豫，变成了他俩成名的工具。</p><p>真是伉俪情深，恩爱不疑。</p><p>十二</p><p>我负责任的说，我死了，但又没死。</p><p>我是烂泥中的一部分，但我依然活着。</p><p>像个秘密一样活着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>